


Going On

by thealmightywonderwaffle



Series: Random ass oneshots written in an hour [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a potty mouth, Reader is gender neutral, author has never worked in a grocery store before, from a list of trash au prompts, i know this is completely unrealistic just let me have my fun, lots of cussing, please forgive, sans doesnt talk much bc honestly idk how to write underfell, thank tumblr, this isnt beta read, this was written in an hour, this was written to cure my boredom, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightywonderwaffle/pseuds/thealmightywonderwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"im a cashier and i saw you stuffing your pants full of potatoes and i would stop you but you already have 27 and i wanna see how many you can fit" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going On

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to cure boredom but didn't want to write the next chapter of atrm
> 
> this isn't beta read at all i just finished and immediately posted it
> 
> please forgive me for errors i've never worked at a store before and it's also like 1:30 in the morning
> 
> fic title doesn't fit that well but i just searched through my music for the title lmao
> 
> prompt was from a list of trash aus on tumblr

You’ve worked at this 24-hour grocery store long enough to where you liked to think you've seen it all. The rudest of all rude customers, customers trying to worm their way out of buying something (even if it was just a god damn pack of gum), etc.

 

But never have you seen this before.

 

You were working the night shift on a Wednesday night, and it was about 2 in the morning. You weren't sure who in their right mind would come into a grocery store this late at night, but whatever. That's why you liked it; it was always slow business. Sure it could get boring, but it was better than being under pressure.

 

You were restocking the shelves when out of the corner of your eye you spot movement, someone going into an isle. You peek over and see somebody standing by the potatoes.

 

You've seen him before. He is a skeleton monster named Sans that just screams “edgy as fuck.” He comes in often enough for you to actually learn his name, enough for you to get used to his asshole personality. All the monsters who had come up from the Underground were assholes honestly, but Sans had to be one of the worst. He constantly made snarky, shitty comments about you, ranging from how slow you were to what your hair looked like. Anything he could find. You were used to it now, though, it no longer bothered you. In fact, you snarked right back at him. It had turned into a game between the two of you every time he came in. It was amazing how you weren't fired yet for it.

 

You had noticed lately though that his comments had began to take a more.. flirty tone. Once he had even _complimented_ you, saying you looked nice that day. You had gone home dazed and confused that day.

 

You were so lost in your thoughts that when you eventually snapped out of it, you realized you were just casually watching Sans shove potatoes into the pockets of his jacket. He had opened up a huge bag and was just stuffing as many as he could into his pockets, muttering to himself.

 

“25..26..27..”

 

You've dealt with stealing before. It was always annoying, the customer almost always fighting with you before they were promptly kicked out. And you _knew_ you should stop Sans, but..

 

He already has 27 potatoes in his pockets. You wanted to see how many he could fit.

 

The answer: An entire bag of 50 god damn potatoes.

 

“What the fuck are your pockets made of, the fabric of space? How do you fit 50 fucking potatoes in your pockets?” You call to him. He immediately panics and whips around to face you, his eyes blown wide and sweat beading down his skull in waterfalls.

 

“Uh-”

 

“I should be kicking you out of this store,” You cut him off, crossing your arms. “But you have thoroughly impressed me with your void pockets. Just go, I'll pay for the bag.”

 

Confusion sweeps across his face before he makes a _snrk_ noise, his golden fang glinting as he grinned wider.

 

“hey, thanks dollface. maybe i should try and steal from here with you around more often.”

 

“Just come up to the register before I really _do_ kick you out of here, dumbass.”

 

He follows you to the only open register and watches you as you scan the now empty potato sack, pull out some money from your wallet, and pay for it. You pull out the receipt and shove it over to him with the empty sack.

 

“Now get outta here and maybe get some damn sleep.”

 

“can do, _____,” He chuckles somewhat darkly, winking at you before he does his weird teleporting bullshit and disappears in front of you.

 

As you're nearing the end of your shift, you notice something at the register you had checked Sans out at. It’s a slip of paper, which you quickly realize is the receipt for the potatoes.

 

There is a number written at the bottom, along with some other writing.

 

_**call me sometime, dollface.** _

  
That red face of yours stayed until morning.


End file.
